Rio the series 1
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: Short stories of Blu and his friends adventure
1. The Samba birds day out

Its a magical morning in Rio de Janeiro but for the two Samba Master it hasn't exactly been a magical morning.

"I'm board," Nico complained as he spined his bottle cap around on the table

"Me too" Pedro agreed as he rested his head on the table.

Today the Samba Club is closed as it was Nico's and Perdos day off.

"Maybe we can visit our friends," Nico suggested with his left wings raised up.

"Rafael went out with his family,Blu and his family went out with their human friends and Erik and Sofia went out on a date and that basically left us with no friends to visit,"Nico's smile immediately turns upside down after hearing what Pedro said.

"What kind of friend are they," Nico mumbled to himself as he went back to spinning his bottle cap.

"What to do?" Pedro shouted as he started banging his head on the table.

"Wow stop that you're going to kill yourself," Nico chuckled.

"Hey Nico,"Pedro called for his friend after he stopped banging his head on the table.

"yeah?"Nico replied with a monotone voice as he was board.

" Did you ever realized that our only friends are Blu,Jewel,Rafael,Eva,Erik and Sofia,"Pedro told Nico who immediately shook his head disagreeing with what Pedro said.

"Nonsense there's that Duck from...No How about that Chicken," Before Nico continued,Pedro interrupted.

"Yeah that Chicken was our friend but he got captured and served as Chicken rice remember?" Pedro said,Nico started to relized that what Pedro said was ture they had very little friends.

"You're right we need more friends and I know where we can find some," Nico said as Pedro starred at him who excitement in his eyes.

A few minutes later

"Ipanema beach!" Nico exclaimed as they landed on the beach.

"Wow it's hot today," Pedro complained as he used his wings to fan himself.

"Not as hot as that hot wing over there," Nico said as he nudged Pedro with one of his wings to get his attention and used the other wing to point at a female red macaw who is playing with a bird size ball with another red macaw.

"Wow you are right she is Hot," Pedro told Nico.

As Nico and Pedro are busy with their own convasation,they did not realised that the ball that the red macaws were playing with is flying straight for them.

"Look out!" The female Red Macaw shouted.

Nici and Pedro did not have enough tome to react and is hit by the ball.

Both Nico and Pedro landed face down onto the sand.

"Ouch,"Pedro said as he lifted his head out of the sand.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry are you guys ok?"The female red macaw asked as he helped Nico and Pedro to get back on their talons.

"Yeah we are fine just a little dizzy,"Nico replied as he rub his head with his wings.

"Sorry about that,"the male red macaw said as he landed beside them.

"Hey no worries,"Pedro replied.

"By the way my name is Erika and this is my mate Ray,"Erika introduces herself and used her wings to gesture at Ray.

"My name is Pedro and this is Nico,"Pedro introduces themselves as they exchanged talons shake(handshakes) with each other.

"Say you guys want to play volleyball with us?"Erika asked,holding the volley ball with her wings.

"Sure,"Nico and Pedro replied in unison.

The birds proceeded to play with Nico and Erika on one team and Perdo and Ray on other team so as to be fair for Nico and Pedro.

After a fun afternoon of playing together,the Samba birds decided it's time to go home.

"Bye guys"Nico and Pedro waved their wings as they flew away.

"Bye,"Erika and Ray waved back to them as they slowly flew away.

"Looks like we made two new friends,"Pedro said with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah can't wait to introduced them to the rest,"Nico replied.

With that the Samba birds ended their day,tomorrow it's back to the Samba Club.


	2. life before fame

(As suggested by Alexriolover95,have you ever wander how did Luiz get the garage?)

It's a beautiful day in Rio Da Janeiro,the blue macaws family and their friends Nico,Pedro and Rafael decided to pay their Bull Dog friend a visit.

"Glad you guys can drop by and visit,I hardly get any visitors," Luiz said as he gave each one of them a drink.

"Thanks!" The birds said in unison as they took a sip of the drink

"Sure hope that none of his saliva drop in there," Blu mumbled softly to himself as he checked the drink for any sign of Saliva but wasn't soft enough as Jewel heard him.

"Blu!"Jewel said sternly as she elbowed Blu.

"What?" Blu asked unsure of why Jewel elbowed him.

"Manners please," Jewel replied with a stern look.

"Oh,"Blu replied,finally understanding why Jewel elbowed him.

"Sorry about that," Blu apologised for his behaviour as he placed his left wing behind his neck.

"Good,"Jewel said as she gave Blu a blissful smile.

"Hey Dad we are going to play hide-and seek with Rafael,Nico and Pedro," Tiago told Blu before he flew off to join Nico,Pedro and his sister.

"Have fun!" Blu exclaimed.

"Time sure flies right Blu?" Luiz said as he sigh and laid down on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Blu asked scratching the back of his head.

"It feels like just yesterday when you and Jewel came in chained together and I tried to help get the chain off with the saw," Luiz

Said as Blu and Jewel chuckled,thinking about the things that happened in the past.

"And before you knew you guys got married and had three wonderful kids," Luiz turned his attention towards the kids as a big smile spread across his face.

"Looks like you really like kids,so Luiz when are you planning to start your own family," Blu asked.

"I haven't really given that a thought yet," Luiz said as he stood back up and walked towards the fridge.

"Want more Drinks?" Luiz asked as he opened the fridge.

"Nah we are good," Blu and Jewel replied in unison.

"Oh well," Luiz closed the fridge and went back to the same position he was in.

"Luiz I have a question,"Jewel said .

"Ask me anything,"Luis replied with a big smile.

"How did you get this garage?"Jewel asked as she tilted her head sidewards.

Luiz looked at Jewel with a suprised look on his face,he certainty did not expect Jewel to ask that question.

"How did I get this Garage,"Luiz repeated the question to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes"Jewel replied,nodding her head.

Luiz smile turned upside down,turning his happy face into a sad face Probably for the first time since Blu and Jewel met him.

"Luiz are you okay?"Jewel asked concerned for her firend.

"Yap I'm fine,"Luiz replied with a smile which was obviously forced out.

"Look Luiz of you don't feel comfortable in telling us how you get this garage then don't force yourself,"Blu said,putting his wings on Luiz shoulders.

"Nah I'm fine,"Luiz replied as he clear he throat,preparing to tell Blu and Jewel the story of how he got the garage.

"Nine years ago..."

(Luiz flashback)

A lone Bull Dog wander the streets of Rio,leaving behind his saliva wherever he went,sometimes the saliva will drip on to peoples shoes.

The kind ones will just shake their feet to get the saliva off but the bad herted ones did things that is just unacceptable.

"Stupid Dog!"A Man yelled after Luiz saliva drip on to his of what happen,the men kicked Luiz in the stonach which cause him to fall and land woth a loud thud.

Showing no sign of regret of sympathy,the men walked away leaving the dog yelping in pain.

"Can't just laid here rot get up!"Luiz told himself to motivate himself to fight the pain and get up.

Luiz got up and continued to wandered the streets,but was made harder due to his stomach area screming in pain.

After fighting the pain for so lomg,exhuastion kicked in as Luiz collapsed to the ground outside a building which has a garage on the lower floor and the upper floor is the living area.

With no motivation to go on,Luiz laid there waiting for death to bring him away from this curel world.

Luiz closed his eyes,but not long after he felt that someone was picking him up.

Luiz opened his eyes and saw a Man holding him in his having such bad experience with humans,Luiz immediately tried to get away from the man.

"Hey..hey it's okay i wouldn't hurt you I can help you,"The man said as he petted Luiz which made he felt comfortable.

After a few weeks,Luiz made a full recovery and now lived with the man.

Working as he assitance in the garage.

The Men was the only human Luiz met that didn't cared that he was dripping saliva wherever he went,Luiz and the Men bond with each other grew stronger with each passing day.

Three years after Luiz was adopted by the Men,The Men got married.

But unfortunately,unlike the Men,his wife didn't take a liking to Luiz and despite was a clean freak an just couldn't stand a dog dripping saliva wherever it was going.

One day the wife snapped and couldn't stnad it anymore.

"It's either me or that stupid dog!"The wife shouted at the Men hung his head low in defaet and turned to face Luiz.

The Men and his wife decided to move out of Rio,leaving Luiz behind alone in the house,the very same house that gave him hope,the very same house that gave him love and warmth now it was nothing but a empty space.

(Flashback ends)

After hearing Luiz story,Blu and Jewel are in tears.

"Wow Luiz I'm sorry to hear that,"Jewel said as she walked over and gave Luiz a warm hug

"Who knew you had such a sad past,"Blu said as he also gave Luiz a hug.

"Thanks guys a feel better now,"Luiz said as he squeezed Blu and Jewel closed to him.

"Hey guys what did we miss?"Pedro asked as Luiz released Blu and Jewel from the hug.

"Nothing much,"Jewel replied.

"Kids ready to go home?"Blu asked.

" yes"The three kids replied.

"Bye guys" Rafael said as he waved goodbye.

The blue macaws flew back home,ending the day.


	3. Trouble At The Club

At the local Samba Club in Rio,a huge number of birds have gathered together to party.

"Party and live my life my life

I wanna party and fly"

After Nioc and Pedro finished their signature song as the crowd cheered loudly for them.

"Thnak you,"Nico and Pedro said as they waved to the crowd.

"Wow your singing voices are getting better and better!" Blu exclaimed as he proceeded to congratulate Nico and Pedro for their wonderful performance.

"Blu,Jewel how you been?" Pedro said as he flew around Blu and Jewel.

"Good,"Jewel replied with a smiled.

"Where are your kids?"Nico asked after he relized that they were not there.

"Rafael is looking after them for us he felt that Me and Jewel should go out alone,"Blu replied as he put a wing around Jewel.

"While you guys want drinks?"Pedro offered.

"Nah we are good,"Jewel and Blu replied.

As Blu,Jewel,Nico and Pedro continued their conversation,their heard commotions coming from the entrance of the club.

"Whao what is going on here?" Nico and Pedro said as they landed at the entrance where a huge group of birds are gathered at.

Amidst the crowd of different spices of birds,stood a huge group of Black hawks.

"Hello you must be the owner of this club," one of the Black hawk said as he walked closer to Nico and Pedro.

"A...Who are you?" Pedro struggled to say as he was trembling in fear as the black hawk could easily hurt him.

"My name is Zen,the leader of the black hawk gang,"Zen replied as he starred at Nico with his big orange and black looks could kill,Nico would have died by now.

"Gang?that doesn't sound good," Pedro whispered to Nico.

"So why...are you here?" Nico said still tembling from fear.

"We are here for the same reason why everyone is here to party," Zen replied,using his wings to gestured to all the birds in the club.

"Oh,welcome then," Nico said felling a bit more relaxed.

"Oh you misunderstood we prefer the place the to ourselves," Zen said,once again walking toward Nico and Pedro in a intimidating manner.

"Sorry this club is for everyone and selfish people like you are not welcome!" Nico exclaimed,trying to put on a brave look but deep down he was in fear.

"Oh really," Zen said as he raised he talons up ready to attack Nico and Pedro.

"Hey back off!" A voice shouted,before Zen could react he was hit by a blue figure which was none other than Jewel.

"Not a wise move pretty bird," Zen exclaimed as he starred at Jewel.

The atmosphere in the club became more intense with every passing second.

"We will just have to do it by force then,Get them!" Zen commanded the rest of the Black to attack.

As the Black hwaks fought with the rest of the birds,Zen focuses his attention on Nico,Pedro and Jewel.

"You three are mine,"Zen shouted as he charged towards them.

"Hey you want to hurt my wife and my friends you will have to get pass me first!" Blu exclaimed as he stood in the way of Zen.

"My pressure," Zen said to Blu as he jumped onto Blu and pinned him down with his huge talons.

When Zen was preparing to attack Blu,a bottle cap flew over and struck him in the left eye,which cause him to screm in pain,releasing his grip on Blu.

"Take that you ugly!" Nico exclaimed with a smirked but he smrked dissapeared and was replaced with a face of horror as Zen flew towards him with his talons extended out.

"Ah!" Nico screamed as he tried to get Zen was to fast and caught up to him in no time.

"You will pay for that!" Zen shouted,squeezing Nico in his Talons.

"Hey you!" Zen looked up and all he could see was three black claws heading right for him.

The three claws struck the side of his face which left three distinct screamed in pain as he put his wings on the area of his face which was bleeding,he looked at his attacker who was once again Jewel.

"You're not so tough," Jewel said with a smirked.

Zen was enraged,he charged at Jewel but Jewel seems to have no fear of him.

When Zen got close enough,Jewel flew up and did a flying front kick straight into his stomach which cause so much impact that he flew out of the entrance of the club and hit several cardboard boxes outside the club.

Nico,Pedro and Blu looked in amazement as to want just happened.

But no sooner,Zen walked back into the club,but he was limping.

"Back for more?"Jewel said,intimating Zen.

"Count yourself lucky,Let's go boys!"Zen shouted as he and the rest of the Black hawk flew out of the club.

"Wow you shown him who's boss!"nico exclaimed as he got Jewel a high five.

"Blu looks like you better keep Jewel happy or she kicked you butt," Nico joked as Blu and Jewel laughed.

"Hey guys we are leaving," Jewel and Blu said as they walked to the exit of the Club.

"Bye guys and once again thank you for the save hot wings," Nico said as he wave his wings.

"No problem," Jewel said with a smiled as she and Blu flew out of the club and head back to pick their kids up.

(Another chapter done be sure to review,more to come:)


	4. Birthday quest part 1

it's early in the morning Rio de Janerio and in the gunderson family nest,Jewel just woke up but to find her family missing.

"Blu,Kids?"Jewel shouted,as she got on to her talons and looked around the nest hoping to find her family.

"Where did everybody?"Jewel was in the middle of the sentence when she noticed a white paper on the ground.

"What is this?"Jewel thought as she picked up the paper.

She opened up the paper to find words written on it.

"Good mroning my Angel and happy bithday,to get to your birthday surprise,slove the riddle below which will lead you to your next clue good luck my Angel,"Jewel finished reading the note and proceed to read the riddle.

"When you are injured you go there,when you are rare you are placed there,the place where a love story began a place where you been too,"Jewel read as she scratched her head trying to understand the riddle.

"Injured,rare,love story,I've been to?"Jewel said,trying to find a link between all this.

"Hmm..."Jewel hummed as she thought of the answer to the riddle.

"Injured birds go to the aviary,rare birds like me was put in the avairy and the love story Blu is reffering to must be us!"Jewel exclaimed,excited that she solved the first riddle.

Without wasting any time,Jewel spread out her wings and took flight,heading towards the avairy.

Jewel landed outside the avairy and started to look for another piece of paper.

"Now where could it be?"Jewel thought as she search high and low for the paper.

"Ah ha,there you are,"Jewel flew to a plant where the paper had been hidden in its leaves.

Jewel took the paper and started reading it.

"Congratulation on figuring out the first one there's just 2 more to go!Now here's your next riddle'The place where the sparks flew,thenplace where friendship turned into loved,the place where we almost had our first kiss,"After Jewel read the riddle,a smile appear ed on her face.

"Seriously Blu do you think I'm dumb?"Jewel said as she take flight and headed to the Samba club.

After flying for around twenty Minutes,Jewel reached the Samba club.

"Hey Jewel,"Nico said as he and Pedro flew out of the Club entrance.

"Hey guys,"Jewel repiled with a smile.

"So you guys seen a paper lying around?"Jewel asked as Nico and Pedro landed infront of her.

"You mean that paper that Blu left for you?"Nico said,using his wings to point to the paper that Jewel is holding.

"Yes!"Jewel replied excitedly.

"Yes we have it with us,"Pedro replied as he revealed that he had a paper in his talons.

"Great can i have it,"Jewel asked holding her talons out.

"Sorry hot wings nothing in this world is free you wan it you will have to do something for it,"Pedro said with a smirked on his face.

Jewel looked at the both of them confused.

"You want me to what!" Jewel shouted after they Pedro and Nico told her what she have to do.

"We didn't chose it Blu told us that if you want the paper you will have to sing to the crowd," Nico replied calmly.

"Come on hot wings your voice is beautiful everyone will love you," Nico said trying to encourage Jewel.

"Fine"Jewel knowing that there is no other way,agreeed.

" That's the spirit,"Nico said as he gave Jewel a pet on her shoulder before flying to the centre of the club.

"Alright everyone can I have your attention please, today we got someone very special to sing for us,Jewel take it away," Nico said as the club turned silent and everyone's attention is on Jewel.

Jewel cleared her throat before she started.

' I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.

Travel back, down that road.

Will you come back? No one knows.

I realize, it was only just a dream.

I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement.

Number one spot and now you found your own replacement.

I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.

And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.

I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.

Cuz I can still feel it in the air.

See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.

My lover, my life. My baby, my wife.

You left me, I'm tied.

Cuz I know that it just ain't right.

I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Will you come back? No one knows.

I realize, it was only just a dream.

When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.

I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can let it burn.

And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for.

No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?

Didn't give it all my love, I guess now I got my payback.

Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.

Hey, you were so easy to love. But wait, I guess our love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.

And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.

But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.

Cuz I was wrong...

And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Will you come back? No one knows.

I realize, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)

And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a dream).

So I travel back (travel back) (i travel back), down that road (down the road)(down the road).

Will you come back? No one knows (no one knows).

I realize, it was only just a dream (No, no, no...).

And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes (open my eyes) (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a.. it's just a dream).

So I travel back, down that road.

Will you come back? No one knows.

I realize (I realize), it was only just a dream

(baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)

Nooo... Ohhh...

It was only just a dream.'

"Thank you,"After Jewel finished, the crowd cheered loudly for her as she bow.

" Wow that was amazing,"Nico said as he handed Jewel the paper.

"While good luck for the rest for your journey," Nico and Pedro said as Jewel went out of the club.

(Part 1 is done part 2 coming soon,I kknow this chapter isn't really good but I promise part 2 of this story will be better :)


	5. Rio Birthday quest part 2

Jewel exited the Club and read the paper.

"Congratulation Jewel hope you are having fun,here's the next riddle'This place gives you knowleadge,this place is our second home,this place is name after us,"Jewel finished reading.

"Hmmm...where could this be?"Jewel thought as she placed her wing tip on her chin at the same time tapping the floor with her talons.

"The only place I ever considered as a second home is Lindas and Tulio Bookstore and at the same time it's named after us!"Jewel exclaimed as she extended her wings and took flight to Lindas and Tulio Bookstore/house.

"_I was thinking about you,thinking about me,"_Jewel sung to herself to keep herself entertain as she continued her flight to the bookstore.

When Jewel reached the bookstore,she knocked on the glass with her talons to get Lindas attenttion.

When Linda heard the knocking in the glass,she turned her head over to the glass and saw Jewel smiled at Jewel as she got off her chair and walked towards the entrance.

"Hey Jewel,"Linda greeted Jewel as she opened the door to allow Jewel in.

Jewel squawk happily in respond as she flew into the bookstore and landed on the table.

"So I guess you are here for the paper that Blu left you?"Linda asked as she stroke Jewels head.

Jewel nodded her head and Linda smiled at her.

"Ok then let's go,"Linda said as she streched her head out for Jewel to get Jewel just stood there looking at Linda with a confused looked as she did not know where they were going.

Putting all doubts aside,Jewel got on to Lindas walked up the stairs to their house which was located above the bookstore.

As Jewel perched herself on Linda's arm,she decided to close her eyes and relaxed.

When she felt Linda had stopped walking,she opened her eyes and blinked them several tines to regain her full vision.

" Here we are Jewel,"Linda announced as she opened a door to a room.

The room was pretty much empty except for a table in front of them another table at the other end of the between the two tables are rings hung from the celling like the ones Blu used back in Minnesota.

"What in the world?"Jewel thought as examined the set-up when she noticed that the paper was on the table at the other end of the room.

Jewel got excited but as she was about to take flight,she was stopped by Linda.

"Here's the rule Jewel,you wan the paper you will have to use the rings to get across,flying is not allowed,"Linda said as she gestured at the rings.

"OK," Jewel thought as she starred at the rings with her head cocked to the left.

"This should be easy," Jewel said with a smirke as she grab onto the first ring with her beak.

Jewel started to swing back and forth to gain some momentum and when she was ready,she let go of the first ring and tried to catch the second ring with her talons but missed.

Jewel fell and because she was so close to the floor,she didn't have time to fly and landed first down on the carpet.

"Oh my gosh Jewel are you OK?" Linda asked as she rush over to help her.

"Ouch,my head"Jewel said as she used her wings to rub her.

" Let me see,"Linda said as she picked Jewel up with her hands to make sure Jewel injuries were not serious.

"You're good,ready for another try?"Linda said as .

"If Blu can do this,i can do this,"Jewel said as she tilted her head from left to righ,to strech her neck.

"Slow and steady,"Jewel thiught as she grab onto the first ring.

Slowly and careful,Jewel extended out her talons and grabbed the second ring.

Once Jewel got used to it and gain her confidence,it was as easy as 1,2,3 she made her way acrossed the remaining rings with no difficulties at all.

"Wow!"Linda exclaimed as she applauded for Jewel.

When Jewel reached the last ring,she swung back and forth and when she gain enught momentum,she let go of the ring and did serveral tricks in mid air before she made a perfect lading on the table.

"That was amazing!"Linda exclaimed as she pets Jewel.

Jewel closed her eyes and enjoyed Linda petting her head.

In the past Jewel didn't like to be pet or even be touched by human but after she met Blu,she have learned to trust humans especially Linda and Tulio,at the same time Jewel secreatly enjoys the feeling of being pet.

"Good luck for the rest of your quest,"Linda said as she opened the window for Jewel to fly out.

"Bye Jewel,"Linda said as she waved goodbye to Jewel.

Jewel turned her head back and smiled at Linda as she continued to fly away.

Jewel stopped in Mid air and read the paper.

"The sun is setting,cone join us Jewel to enjoy the sunset at your fovourite place,a huge party awaits you hurry!"  
A big smiled appeared on Jewel face,as she flew faster then the speed of light to the final location.

Jewel landed on the cliff that she brought her family too a few weeks ago(the cliff in Rio a Family day).

"Blu,Kids?Where are you guys!"Jewel shouted as she looked around the area hopping to find any sign of her family.

"Did I get the place wrong,"Jewel thought.

As Jewel was about to fly away,she stopped when she heard a very familiar singing voice behind her.

"Happy birthday to you,Happy birthday to you,happry borthday to Jewel,Happry birthday to you,"Jewel turned her head back,it was none other than Blu.

Jewel was so touched that she run over to Blu and gave him a passionate hug as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Happy birthday Jewel,"Blu whispered into Jewels ears.

"Thanks Blu,"Jewel whispered back as she broke the hug,just to change it into a kiss.

Blu and Jewel kissed passionately as the sunset behind them.

"You ready for the party,"Blu Said after they broke the kiss.

"Yes I am love hawk,"Jewel chuckled.

"HappyBirthday!"Carla,Bia,Tiago,Nico,Pedro,Rafael,Luiz,Eva,Erik and Sofia all shouted in unsion after they got out of their hiding spot.

"Thanks guys!"Jewel exclaimed as she smiled at all her frineds.

"There's not all Jewel we stil have more guest come on out guys!"Blu shouted,from a hollow beside them,two blue figure flew out,landing infront of them,it was none other than Roberto and Cyan.

"Roberto,Cyan"Jewel exclaimed as she hugged the both of them.

"Happy birthday Jewel,"Roberto amd Cyan said together.

"Where's Eduardo?"Jewel asked.

"Your Dad is sick,Mimi taking care of him but her told me to tell you that he wished you a happy birthday,"Roberto replied with a big smile.

"There's still one more thing Jewel,'Blu said as he flew over to a bush and took something out of it.

"What's that?"Jewel asked asBlu walked back with something in his wings.

"Your gift,"Blu replied,as she showed her a necklace with them carved on it.

"Blu it's beautiful thank you!"Jewel exclaimed as she gave Blu a quick kiss.

"Mind if i put this on for you?"Blu asked as he walked behind Jewel.

"Of course not,"Jewel replied.

Once Blu got the necklace on Jewel,the crowd cheered loudly for them.

"Now let's get this party started!"Nico shouted as the music started to play.

_'we are going to live the night,we are going get this party started'_

"Care to dance?"Blu asked with his wings extended out.

"Sure"Jewel replied placing her wing onto Blus wing.

_'Cause tomorrow may never come,who knows about it?_

_So let just live the night an_d party!

_Your face is glitterings under the stars,blocking off the moonlight as we dance,cause baby it's your birthday,So let's just_

_Live our live and party,dance though out the whole night,cuase tomorrow may never come(tomorrow may never come)who knwos about it._

_We are dancing to this beat,twirling around each other,love is what bonds us together,so lets just_

_Live our live and party,cause baby it's your bithday and all i want to say is happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday,happy birthday,happy birthday,happy birthday!_

_Let's just live our party!cause baby it's your birthday,all i want to say is_  
_Happy birthday to you_

_Cause your face gltter in the star!blocking out the moonlight!making my day right, brightening up my day_

_Cause baby it's your birthday!so let juat celebrate.'_

The song ended and Blu and Jewel kissed once more with the moon above them,and Jewel face glittering in the moon light.

"Thanks Blu for everything,"Jewel whiapered to Blu.

"Your welcome,"Blu replied.

For the rest of the night the birds party like there was not tomorrow making this Jewel best birthday ever.

(Forgot to mention that thie series took place after my version of Rio2 which isn't finish yet ai that is why Roberto and Cyan is the song was conposed by me tell me what you think abiut it:)


	6. The Black Hawks Returns

In the Jungle of Rio de Janerio, the last three Blue macaw kids are in their hollow with their babysitters Nico and Pedro.

"Phew, I'm exhausted," Nico said as he and Pedro sat on the floor in the hollow with their backs touching each other.

Blu and Jewel had went to the aviary to do their monthly check up and once again Nico and Pedro had volunteered to look after their kids.

"Man they have so much energy," Pedro said as he used his left wing to wipe away his sweat.

"I know maybe we are getting too old to babysit,"Nico said as he pant just like a dog with his tongue hanging out of his beak.

"Come on guys don't tell me you're tired already,"Carla said as she landed beside her uncles.

"Yeah, all we did was play,catching for two hours straight,"Bia added.

"Hey for the whole game, it's either me or Nico, who are the catcher,you guys are too fast for both us,"Pedro said in his own defense.

"Come on guys lets play one more time!"Tiago exclaimed as he flew around the hollow showing no sign of exhaustion.

"No!"Nico and Pedro shouted in unison.

Tiago landed in front of Nico and Pedro with his eyes half close.

"Come on guys one more time," Tiago begged them as he starred at them with the puppy eyes

"Alright,alright we will play just stopped looking at me with those eyes,"after Tiago stared at them with puppy eyes,Nico gave in and decided to play with them as he could not stnad Tiagos puppy eyes.

"We?what are you talking about I'm not playing,"Pedro replied as he placed his wings behind his head and laid down in the nest with his eyes closed.

"Oh while suit yourself,"Carla said as she,Tiago and Bia flew out of the hollow.

"Hey guys wait up!"Nico shouted as he flew out of the hollow.

As Nico and the kids played, they were unaware that they were being watched by the Black hawk gang.

"Well, well, looks like we found our prey boys,"Zen said, rubbing both his wing tips together.

"Time for revenge,"Zen exclaimed as he turned his attention to the hollow where Pedro is in

"While Nico is out there suffering I'm lying in here relaxing,"Pedro thought as he let out a relaxed sigh.

As Pedro moved around to get comfortable, he heard someone landing at the hollow entrance and immediately thought it was Nico and the kids.

"Back so soon?"Pedro asked with his back still facing the entrance.

When he got no response, he dicided to turn around

"Its... you,"Pedro said, trembling in fear as he stared at Zen and the rest of the Black Hawks.

Zen looked at Pedro with a wicked smiled on his face, Pedro swallowed his saliva in fear of what Zen was going to do to him.

Not far away from the hollo,Nico and the kids are still playing unaware of what happened.

"Alright... kids... I... really... need to... rest,"Nico said in between breath as he flew over to a brunch and rest.

He was soon joined by the kids.

"Uncle Nico, thanks for playing with us,"Bia said gave Nico a quick a hug.

"My pressure,"Nico replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Lets go see what's your uncle Pedro doing,"Nico said as they took flight back to the hollow.

Pedro had been tied up with vines and his beak taped together to prevent him from screming for help.

The black hawks flew out of the hollow waiting for Nico and the kids to return.

"Hey Pedro we are back,"Nico said as they landed inside the hollow.

"Mmm...mmmm"Pedro tried to warn them but couldn't as he beak was taped together.

"Pedro who did this to you?"Nico asked as he approached Pedro to help him.

"I did!"Zen exclaimed as he swooped in and grab Nico with his talons.

"Hello there remember me?"Zen said,as he looked at Nico struggling to breath.

"Let him go!"Carla shouted.

"Tie them up!" Zen ordered as the rest of the Black hawk surrounded Bia,Carla and Tiago.

Zen took a vine and tied Nico up before releasing him from his grip.

"What...do...you want?"Nico asked still trembling in fear.

"What do i want?"Zen said sarcastically as he tapped one of his wing tip on his chin.

"Oh yeah!I want revenge!"Zen shouted straight at Nicos face which casue Nico to closed hie eyes in fear.

"Now it's time for my plan,"Zen said as he grab Nico with his talons and effortlessly carried him to the entrance of the hollow.

"Now I wander what will happen if i would to drop you down from up here?"Zen said sarcastically as he held Nico over the edge of the hollow entrance.

"No,please!"Nico begged as he struggled to get free of the vines.

"Goodbye,"Zen released his grip on Nico.

"Ahhhh!"Nico screamed as he fell to his doom.

"No!"The three kids shouted in unison as tears started to fill their eyes.

Zen stood at the entrance,waiting ti hear the sound of the impact when Nico hit the gound.

But when he heard nothing,he looked down from the hollow entrance and just as soon as he look down,he was puched in the face by something.

"Oww!"Zen screamed in pain as he stumbled back into the nest.

Two blue figured landed at on the hollow entrance with Nico safe and sound intheir talons.

"Aunt Cyan,Uncle Beto,"The three kids shouted in excitement.

"What you waiting for you fools get them!Zen shouted as he used his wings to shove the other black hawks to Roberto and Cyan.

As Cyan and Robert fought with the other with the other black hawk,Zen turned his attention back on Nico.

When Nico saw Zen staring at him,he immediately started to move his body side to side,trying to get out of the vines.

"You're not going anywhere!" Zen yelled as he gripped onto Nico and flew out of the hollow,with Nico dangling around beneath him.

"You die now!" Zen yelled as he looked down at Nico who is in his talons.

"Hey ugly!" A familiar voiced yelled as Zen was once again pucned in the face,the impace cause him to be pushed back onto the hollow,hitting the wall of the hollow before landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Zen got up at looked at his attacker who is Jewel.

"Ah,if it isn't that pretty bird from the club," Zen said while he used his wings to wipe away his sweat.

"Ah if it isn't Mr ugly," Jewel replied with a smirked oh her face.

"Mom!"The kids shouted in unison.

"Wait where's Dad?"Carla asked.

A few kilometres away at the aviary,Tulio is struggling to get Blu to eat the Vitamins.

"Come on Blu this vitamins are good for you," Tulio said as he repeatedly tried to get the spoon into Blus beak but Blu keeps dodging.

Back at the Nest,Jewel and Zen are now engaged in a fight once more as Nico,Pedro and the kids sat and watched,cheering when Jewel,Cyan and Roberto got the upper hand and covering their eyes when either of them got hit.

Two Black hawks surrounded Roberto and prepared to attacked him.

"Playing unfair I see," Roberto said with a smirked as he thought of away out.

"Get him!" The two black hawks curled their wings into fist and tried to punch Roberto from both the right and the left.

Without thinking,Roberto dodged the attack by tilting his head two black hawk didn't have time to stop and puch each other in the face,which cause they to collapse onto the gound screaming in pain.

Cyan is fighting another Black hawk,who is trying to intimate her by telling her all his martial art skills.

"I know Karate,I know how to wrestle,I know all the martial skill in the world," The black hawk said as Cyan stared at him with her eyes half closed.

The Black hawk charged at her,seeing this,Cyan stood to the side out of he way of the black hawk and stick one of her talons out,the black hawk tripped over and crashed into the wall of the hollow.

"Take that!" Cyan shouted as she dust herself off.

Jewel and Zen are engaged in a much more serious curled his wings into fist and tried to hit Jewel multiple times but missed thanks to her quick reflexes.

Jewel yawned,board by Zen weak attempts to hit her.

"Are you done?"jewel said as she caught one of Zen wings with her own and curled her free wing into a fist and started punching him in the stomach, before finishing it off with a hard kick to his groin.

Zen collapsed to the gound and roll around the ground,screaming in pain.

" you should take some sled defense lesson before you try anymore revenge,"Jewel siad as she proceeded to untie her kids,while Cyan and Roberto untied Nico and Pedro.

"You got lucky again!" Zen yelled as he and the rest Balck hawk made their escape.

"Woo thanks guys for the save,I thought I was dead," Nico said,smiling at Cyan and Roberto.

"No problem," Cyan replied.

"Anyway Jewel,Me and Pedro should probably get going now," Nico said as they walked to the exit of the hollow.

"Yah us too," Roberto added

"Bye," The birds exchanged farewell before they flew away.

As soon as Ncio,Pedro,Roberto and Cayn,Blu returned.

"Hello guys," Blu greeted.

"Hey sweetie," Jewel replied as he gave Blu a quick peck on the cheeks.

"So did I missed anything?"Blu asked.

Jewel and the kids broke out laughing at how clueless Blu is to what just happened.

Blu looked at his family laughing and got annoyed.

" No seriously what did I miss?"Blu said but was once again ignored.

The rest of the night went on peacefully setting the stage for a beautiful day tomorrow.

(Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully my grammer have improved I sure there will still be a lot of but i 'm trying:)


	7. Rio girls day out

On the arm of the Christ The Redeemer statue,sat two female blue of them is Jewel and the other one is Cyan.

"This is sooooooo relaxing,"Jewel said as she closed her eyes,enjoying the wind blowing against her body.

"Yah,"Cyan said as she let out a relaxed sigh.

It was now slient between Jewel and Cyan as they sat on the arm of the stature enjoying the breeze.

"So where to next?"Cyan asked,turning her head to face Jewel at the same time breaking the slience between them.

"Lets just stay here and enjoy,"Jewel replied as she took a deep breath in.

"Sure,"Cyan said as she turned her head back to face the city of Rio.

The two female blue macaws stayed on the statues Cyan enjoyed the view of the city,Jewel had lay down on the statues arm with her wings behind her head to keep herself comfortable.

"Hey Cyan,why don't you lie down we me?"Jewel offered as she as she used her wing to tap on the area next her.

"Hmmm...Ok,"Cyan said as she laid down next to Jewel both looking up at the sky.

"Hey Jewel,look that cloud looks like Blu,"Cyan said pointing towards a cloud which have a smiliar shape to Blu.

"Oh yeah,"Jewel chuckled.

"That cloud looks like a puppy,"Jewel said pointing to another cloud which resembles the face of a puppy.

"Ow,there's so cute!"Cyan exclaimed.

"I know right,"Jewel replied.

"I'm enjoying our time together Jewel just like old times right?"Cyan chuckled as she elbowed Jewel softly.

"Yeah,just like old times,"Jewel replied in a calm and relaxed tone.

"So where to next Jewel?"Cyan asked as she sat up.

"Hmmm..."Jewel hummed as she thought of another place.

"I know I will take you to one of my most favourite place in all of Rio,"Jewel replied as she got up on her talons.

Jewel and Cyan took flight with Jewel leading.

After a few minutes of flying,Jewel saw the Vista Chinesa coming into view.

"We're almost there!"Jewel exclaimed excitedly.

Once they reached,Jewel and Cyan preached themselves in the wooden beam,the very same beam that Blu and Jewel spent their first night together on.

"Wow this view is good!"Cyan exclaimed as she looked at the city of Rio as the sun started to set.

"So Jewel why do you like this place so much?"Cyan asked.

"While this where I spent my first night with Blu and this is where I found out that the emotional chain between me and Blu is unbreakable no matter what,"Jewel said referring to the events that happened in the past.

"Ow...there's so romantic,"Cyan said with a loving voice.

"Lets stop talking about me and talk about you," Jewel said changing topic.

"What about me?"Cyan asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"When are you planning to start your own family?"Jewel asked.

" I don't know I haven't really given it a thought yet,"Cyan replied as she used her wings to rub the back of her neck.

"Alright, maybe we should get something to eat," Jewel said as she heard her stomach growling.

"Agreed;" Cyan said while she rubbed her belly with her wings.

The two birds flew off and headed to get fruits but halfway thought the journey,Jewel stopped.

"What's the matter Jewel why did you stop?"Cyan asked as she flown back to Jewel.

"let me bring you somewhere,"Jewel said with a smile as she guided Cyan towards the city.

"Hey Jewel where we going?"Cyan asked.

"You ready to shake your tails feathers off," Jewel asked which left Cyan confused by what she meant.

"Here we are!" Jewel announced loudly as they landed outside the Samba club.

Jewel and Cyan walked into the club and was immediately noticed by Nico and Pedro.

"Hey hot wings," Nico greeted as he landed infront of them.

"Hey guys," Jewel greeted back.

"So can we get you guys any drinks?" Pedro offered.

"Two mangos jucie and also two oranges please," Jewel replied as Pedro flew off to get the drinks and the orange.

"So what is this place?" Cyan asked looking around at the club.

"This?this is our Samba club!" Nico exclaimed.

"Oh,'Cyan replied,nodding her head.

"Here yah you go,two mango juice and two oranges,"Pedro said as he handed them the fruit and drink.

"Thanks," Cyan and Jewel both thanked Pedro in unison.

Jewel and Cyan finished their oranges in no time and started drinking their mango juice.

"So any special song request?" Nico asked as he adjusted his bottle cup.

"Hmmm..." Jewel hummed as she thought of something.

"Actually,how about we do a group performance?"Jewel suggested.

"We're fine with that," Pedro and Nico both said.

"Cyan you joining?"Jewel asked.

"Yah sure,"Cyan replied as they walked toward the stage of the club.

Nico grabbed his bird size microphone and tapped his wings on to to make sure it was working.

" Hey everyone are you ready to party!"Nico shouted into the microphone,the birds at the club all cheered loudly in response.

Then a very familiar tone came on.

Jewel:I wanna Party

Cyan:I wanna Samba

Jewel:I wanna party

Cyan:I wanna samba

Jewel:I wanna party

Cyan:party!

Jewel:an live my life

Cyan:my life

Jewel:I wanna party

Cyan:party

Jewel and Cyan: And fly

Nico:I ma fly fly just like a bird

Pedro: but you are a bird

Nico:oh yeah you are right so let me fly just like a rocket than

Pedro:OK

Nico: Fly so high when I need to come down for oxygen

Pedro:Hey!

Nico:cause once we start it baby ain't no ain't no stopping then"

Pedro:Hey!

Nico:Cuase I just wanna live my life and party

Pedro: Hey!

Nico:cause I just wanna be free and rock my body

Pedro: OK

Nico:be round the world but I want to live my life in Rio in Rio cause in Rio I realize that

Jewel:I wanna party

Nico: party

Cyan:I wanna Samba

Pedro:party

Jewel:I wanna party

Nico: party

Cyan:I wanna Samba

Pedro:party

Jewel:I wanna party

Nico: party

Jewel:and live my life

Nico: my life

Cyan:I wanna party

Pedro:party

Together: and fly

Jewel:I wanna be wild,wild like i'm from the Amazon

Cyan:but you are form the Amazon

Jewel:oh yeah you right so let me be wild,wild like a lion then

Cyan:OK

Jewel:Roar so loud when I need to stop for oxygen

Cyan:Hey!

Jewel:Cause once I started baby ain't ain't no stopping then

Cyan:Hey!

Jewel:cause i just want to live my life and party

Cyan:Hey

Jewel:All I want is to be free and rock my body

Cyan:OK

Jewel:Be round the world but I wanna live my life in Rio,in Rio cause in Rio I realise

Nico:I wanna party

Pedro:Party

Nico:I wanna party

Pedro:Party

Nico:I wanna party

Pedro:Party

Nioc:and fly

Pedro:I'm that Samba samba master master,master,master,master

Push out sound form my gettho blaster blaster,blaster,blaster,blaster

You dance fast but I dance faster,faster,faster,faster,faster

You too slow you need to catch up you can dance and dance

Jewel:I wanna party

Nico: party

Cyan:I wanna Samba

Pedro:party

Jewel:I wanna party

Nico: party

Cyan:I wanna Samba

Pedro:party

Jewel:I wanna party

Nico: party

Jewel:and live my life

Nico: my life

Cyan:I wanna party

Pedro:party

Together: and fly

Hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey

Jewel:Laya,Laya,Laya,layaaaaaaa,Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya

Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey

"One last time!" Nico shouted.

Together:I wanna party

Together: I wanna samba

Together: I wanna party

Together: and fly!

The group finishes their song and the crowd started smcheering and clapping for them.

"Wow that was fun!" Cyan exclaimed as they got off the stage.

"Glad you had fun," Jewel replied.

"Cyan you ready to go home I'm exhausted," Jewel said as she yawned.

"Alright bye guys," The friend s bid farewell to each other as Jewel and Cyanledt they club and heab back to their nest ending the day of fun.


	8. Hotdog Madness

It's a glorious morning in the city of Rio De Janeiro Brazil and In a garage located on the rural area of the city,a bull dog is inside still fast asleep on the garage floor.

Luiz breath in and out peaceful with his saliva still flowing out of his him,there is a clock which showed the time to be 7:59 am.

When the hour hand strikes 8,the clcok started ringing.

Luiz who had his eyes closed,tried to used his paw to snooze the alarm but he couldn't find the he ended up repeatedly hitting the floor next to me while he tried to find the alarm clock.

Outside the garage,a blue macaw landed on the ground outside the garage and she immediately heard the sound of the alarm clock.

"Looks like I came on the right timing,"Jewel thought with a smile spread acrossed her face.

Jewel squeezed through the tiny space between the two gate as she didn't had strength to push the gate to make the space bigger.

When Jewel got into the garage,she stopped in her tracks." Better be careful where I step,"She thought as she started walking again with extra caution so that she don't end up stepping on Luiz saliva.

"Luiz where are you?"Jewel shouted as he eyes wandered around the empty garage.

She did not get any response and the garage was getting to quiet for her she heard some noise coming from the kitchen.

Jewel spread her wings out and flew to the kitchen of the garage where indeed Luiz was at.

"Hey Luiz!"Jewel greeted him as she fluttered down on the kitchen floor.

A smile appeared on Luiz face as he ran towards Jewel excitedly but it was properly a very horrifying thing for Jewel.

But before Jewel could fly away,Luiz tackled her down and heals her down with his paw and his face just a few centimetres away from hers.

"Jewel,where you been,"Luiz asked as Jewel tried to wiggle free of him.

"Nice to see you too Luiz, but can you let me get up," Jewel asked.

"Sure," Luiz got off of Jewel,much to her relief.

"So what brings you here?" Luiz asked as he went back to get his breakfast which was mostly dog food.

"Want some?" Luiz offered.

"A...I'm good," Jewel replied with a force out smile on her face.

Jewel walked next to Luiz and asked,"Is this all you eat?"

"Yeah,what else do you think I eat?"Luiz replied as he started eating his food.

"You know,normal stray dogs I know will actually steal hotdogs for breakfast," Jewel commented with her head cocked.

"Why will I steal something that I don't even know how it taste like," Luiz replied which shock Jewel.

"You mean you never taste a hotdog before?" Jewel asked with an eyebrow raised.

Luiz nooded his head in response. Jewel thought for a while before and idea came to her mind.

"Finish your breakfast quick, after this I will get you some hotdogs."

After Luiz finished his breakfast,he met with Jewel at the exit of the garage.

"You ready to go?"Jewel asked.

"Sure ...where are we going exactly?" Luiz asked with his head cocked.

"We are going to the hotdog shop to get you some hotdogs," Jewel replied.

"Great,so you brought some cash?" Luiz asked which made Jewel snickered.

"You think I'm buying it,you are very wrong," Jewel replied with a smirked on her face.

Luiz had a worried look on his face as he wasn't sure about that.

After a short wait,the tram came and both Jewel and Luix boarded it.

After a long ten mintues ride,Jewel gestured for Luiz to get off the tram which he did.

"Here we are!" Jewel announced as they stood outside of a hotdog shop.

"A...Jewel I don't think that I need to know how a hotdog taste like,I perfectly without knowing it," Luiz said as he backed away from the stall.

"Hey you are not going to back out now,"Jewel said trying to sound encouraging.

"You know what,I will get one for you first,you wait out here,"Jewel told Luiz which he agreed to immediately.

Jewel spread her wings and flew into the shop through the front Luiz waited outside nervously.

There was different types of hotdog in the shop,that was a section with frozen hotdog, another section with hotdog products and a last section with freshly cocked hotdogs.

Jewel initial thoughts were to go for the freshly cocked ones but she changed her mind when she saw a package that said 'ready to eat'.

Jewel flew over to the shelf and grabbed the package,she was completely unaware that a worker is approaching her from being with a net.

With a swift move of his hand,the net caught was so shocked that she let out a loud squawk.

Luiz who was outside the shop heard it and he immediately got peeked through the glass door and when he saw Jewel caught in a net,he knew he had to do something to help.

"What should I do?"Luiz thought as he started panicking.

But after awhile,He realise that he didn't had much time to consider a plan and theost logical thing for him to do was to rush into the shop and help Jewel.

Luiz changed into the shop and started barking loudly as he ran towards the person who had Jewel.

The worker was so scared that he dropped the net and ran off out of the shop,along with the other shoppers in the shop.

After everyone was gone,Luiz helped Jewel out of the net.

"You okay?" Luiz asked as Jewel got back up on her talons.

"Yes,thanks for saving me," Jewel replied with a smile on her face.

"Now, let's leave before they return," Jewel and Luiz both left the shop just in time to catch a tram back to the garage.

When they reached back to the garage,It was time for Luiz to try out a hotdog for the first time.

Luiz held the hotdog in his paw and started sniffing it.

"Smells good," He told Jewel who was gesturing for him to eat it.

Luiz picked up the hotdog with his paw and placed it into his mouth. After taking the first bite,he immeidtely fell in love with it.

"This is good!" Luiz exclaimed but his voice was muffled as he keeps stuffing more hotdogs into his mouth which is already full.

"Glad you like it," Jewel said when she realise that it was already 12 in the afternoon.

"Blu and kids should have returned from the health check up," Jewelt thought.

"Luiz I will be making my leave now," Jewel told him.

"Alright,see you soon," Jewel and Luiz waved goodbye to each other as Jewel flew out of the garage and headed home.


	9. Stop Bullying

It's early in the morning in Rio De Janeiro but that didn't stop Jewel from waking up early to get breakfast for her family.

Jewel arrived at the common place for animals to collect their breakfast in the landed and proceeded to walk around the area to look at the different variety of fruits available.

Usually they would eat mangos for breakfast but today Jewel decided that they should try something new.

"What should I get?Apple,Orange,Banana,Star fruit or peach?"Jewel thought with her wings folded.

When Jewel was deep in thoughts,she heard a commotion coming from her couldn't see what was happening as her view was block by bushes.

Her initial thought was to ignore it but she felt this feeling in her head that she should check what was happening.

Putting all doubts aside,Jewel tip toed through the Bushes and when she made it to the other side of the Bushes,she saw that a young yellow ma'am was being surrounded by three bulldogs.

"You are so tiny that I can so low you whole!"One of the bull dog mocked the Yellow Macaw before the three of them broke out in the Yellow ma'am could do was back away in fear with tears in his eyes.

"Guys,I have another one,"One of the bulldog announced as the rest waited for him to share his joke about the Yellow Macaw.

"His so tiny that he looks like a banana,so a monkey mistook him as a banana and started peeling off all his feathers before he are him!"The three bulldog all broke laughing again,leaving the Yellow Macaw in tears as he shivered in fear.

Jewel clenched her wings and her beak was trembling in anger,she couldn't stand there and watch any longer.

"Hey!"Jewel shouted at the top of her lungs which immediately got the attention of the three Bulldogs.

"What do you want!"One of the Bull Dog barked.

"Stopped bullying the kid!"Jewel three Bull dogs turned to face each other before they broke out laughing.

"What if we don't, What are you going to do about it?"One of the Bulldog walked over to the Yellow Macaw and pushed him down with his paw,causing the Yellow Macaw to fall down in pain.

The atmosphere grew more tense with each passing second.

"Get her!"The three Bull dogs charged at without hesitation took flight,she zoomed passed the three Bulldogs before she grabbed the Yellow Macaw with her talons.

Jewel flew away from the area leaving the three Bulldogs there."Coward!"One of the Bulldog barked.

"You okay?"Jewel asked the Yellow Macaw as she continued her flight.

"Yes,thanks for the save,"The yellow Macaw replied.

"Now,let's get you home,"Jewel told the Yellow Macaw.

(A few hours later)

At the Gunderson family nest,Bia,Carla,Tiago and Blu are inside their hollow doing their usually thing but It was made harder due to the fact that almost every second,the tree that the hollow is in will shake violently which also caused the lighted blue macaws kids to be bounced off the ground of the hollow before they land back down on their butt.

"What's wrong with Mom?"Bia asked as she bounced off the ground again by another another violent shake.

"I don't know she had been like this since she came back after she returned with breakfast,"Blu replied as he struggled to maintain his balance in the shaking tree.

"I think you made her angry Dad,"Tiago commented.

"Nonsense,I will never make her angry,"Blu replied.

"While someone has to stop her,"Carla added in annoyed voice as she couldn't listen to her iPod because her ear phones will always fall of her ear whenever the tree shakes.

"Dad,Go!"The three kids said in unison after a moment of silence.

"What!"Blu exclaimed on shock.

"Come on Dad,don't tell me you are afraid of Mom,"Carla said.

"Are you kidding me,I'm not going to talk to her,now she is punching the tree if I talk to her,she might change target and start punching me,"Blu retaliated with his eyes wide opened.

After their conversation,their realise that the shaking has four walked towards the exit of the hollow and stick their head out and to their surprise,Jewel is no longer there.

"A...where did Mom go?" Bia asked as she turned to face Blu.

"I don't know," Blu replied with his shoulders shrugged.

A few kilometers away,Jewel continued to soar through the sky as she headed for Luiz garage.

After a short while of flying,Jewel landed outside of Luiz garage before she made her way in.

Inside the garage, Luiz was busy eating his hotdogs that Jewel got for him the day before.

"Hey Luiz!" Jewel greeted him much to his surprise.

"Jewel!what a surprise!" Luiz cried out with a smile on his face.

"You enjoying your hotdogs?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah," Luiz agreed as he swallowed another piece of hotdog.

"Good,but I not here to ask you there,I'm here to ask for your help," Jewel said.

"Sure,anything for you," Luiz agreed happily.

"I need your help to find three bull dogs," Jewel requested.

"A...you are going to have to be more specific then that,casue there is a lot of bull dogs in Rio,"Luiz said as he shot Jewel a dubious look.

"They go about in a gang of three and bullies other animals," Jewel told Luiz everything she knew about the three bulldogs,hoping that it will be enough for Luiz to help her find them.

Luiz thought for awhile before he snapped his paws,"O think I know who you are looking for."

Luiz walked to a drawer and took out a photo before he proceeded back to Jewel.

Luiz handed Jewel and Jewel immediately recognised the three bulldogs in the photo,"They are the ones."

"Where can I find them?"Jewel asked before Luiz had a chance to speak.

Luiz did not replied but instead he asked,"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to teach them a lesson about bullying other animals,"Jewel replied much to Luiz horror.

"Jewel don't do it,you will never be able to get out of a fight with them alive,"Luiz warned with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm not gonna fight them,I have other ways," Jewel replied vaguely.

"What other ways?" Luiz asked.

"You will find out once I'm done," Jewel replied.

"Alright,I will tell you where you can find them,they are often found hanging out in the alley behind 'Kendricks Tea Shop'," Luiz told Jewel.

"Thanks for the Info and not a word about this to Blu,"Jewel requested which Luiz agreed to.

Jewel spread her wings and flew out of the garage.

After a few hours,the sun started to set in Rio and Jewel just arrived at the alley that Luiz told her about.

Jewel walked into the alley and sure enough she saw the figure the three bulldogs.

" Hey!"Jewel called out to get their attention.

"While,while, while,If it isn't the bird from earlier,"One for the Bulldog said as they started approaching Jewel in a intimating manner But Jewel stood her ground.

"You have guts!"The bulldog exclaimed.

"I'm going to put an end to you bullies!"Jewel exclaimed but the three bulldog simply laughed in response.

"You expect to take us down?"One of the Bulldog asked sarcastically.

"Maybe you should try in your next life,"With that,the three bulldog charged at Jewel with their Jaw opened,all wanting to have the pleasure of finishing Jewel.

But Jewel did not move a inch from her position and instead held her position with a huge smirked on her face.

The three bulldogs stopped in their path when they felt that they were shot by turned to looked at their left leg and saw that they been shot by a needle,to be note precise,it's a tranquilizer dart.

"Goodnight,"Jewel said before the three Bulldog collapsed onto the ground after the tranquilizer dart took it's effect.

Behind Jewel,Tulio walked out with the tranquilizer gun in his hand.

"Animal control will be coming soon and they will take of things," Tulio informed Jewel.

Jewel squawked at Tulio as her way to say thanks.

"You're welcome," Tulio replied as Jewel took flight back to her nest where she knew she had some explaining to do.

Jewel landed in her hollow where are family is waiting for her.

"Hey honey,you're back," Blu greeted Jewel nervously as he wasn't sure if Jewel had clam down.

"So if you don't mind me asking,why were you punching the tree just now?" Blu asked.

Jewel smiled at Blu and replied,"I was just venting out my anger."

Jewle sighed and sat down next to Blu and she rest her head on his shoulders."But I feel a lot better know,"Jewel said as she closed her eyes to rest after all she been through that day.

Bullying is something that is happening around as everyday, it is whether we chose to see it as a real problem in our society or we chose to completely ignored it just because we are not experiencing comes in two different forms,Physical or mental and both of types of bullying will leave a permanent mental scar on the be a by stander, always act when you see someone getting bully,who knows your simple act of telling someone about the issue could save the victims life but one thing we should always remember... Anyone could be a bully,including YOU without you even knowing it.


	10. Birthday Gift Part 1

It was the middle of a glorious day in the city of Rio De Jernerio,the sun rays burning down mercilessly onto the city beneath it.

Under the shade of the forest,Cyan stood,leaning against a tree while tapping her talons impatiently while she waited for her frined,Tomada to arrive.

Then she heard the fluttering of wings coming from above her and so she looked up and saw Tomada. "Sorry I'm late,"The falcon apologized,as he made a flawless landing in front of Cyan.

"You're always late every single time,I always have to wait for you at our meeting place,"Cyan complained to the falcon,with her wings crossed.

"One,I'm not always late and two,the only reason you have to wait for me at our meeting place is because most of the time our meeting place is your house,"Tomada explained in his own defence. "And you know how far our nest is apart from each other."

"Since you already know our nest are far apart you should have started your flight here earlier so you wouldn't be late,"Cyan reprimanded the falcon,while she tried to stare down at him with a frown on her face. But even when on her tippy talons(tippy toes)she still shorter than the falcon.

Tomada chuckled and said,"It's hard to take you seriously when you are so cute when you are angry."

Cyan frowned and stopped standing on her tippy talons,she went from almost at eye level with the falcon to around the his neck level.

"Don't call me cute!"Cyan retaliated,while she looked away from Tomada,a his of red slowly appearing on her cheeks.

"Alright,shorty,you said you needed my help with something?what is it?"Tomada questioned.

Cayn turned back to face the falcon and shouted,"Don't you dare call me shorty again!" She then calm herself down and spoke in a softer tone,"Carla's birthday is coming soon and need your help to make a birthday present for her."

Tomada smirked and looked away from Cyan with his wings crossed. "Why should I help?after you been so mean to me,"Tomada stated,while acting that he was emotionally hurt by Cyan's words.

Cyan raised an eye brow and questioned,"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen,just like you,why do you ask?"Tomada replied and shot back another question to Cyan.

"Because you are acting like a four year old!"Cyan shouted,adding a little volume to her voice. "Now stop being childish we are running out of time her birthday is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?you shouldn't had waited until today to make her present,you should had done it earlier,"Now it was Tomada's turn to reprimand Cyan.

"Blah,blah,blah,"Cyan dismissed Tomada's reprimand with those remarks while she shook her head. "Let's go now,"Cyan stated,she took flight even before Tomada had a chance to speak. Tomada shook his head and sigh,before he took flight after Cyan.

The two friends flew for about twenty minutes north east with Cyan leading,and after twenty of flying,they reached their destination.

"Where are we?"Tomada questioned Cyan as he looked up at the building towering above them. The building was only ten metres tall,for a human that would had been considered small,but for small birds like them,the building was a towering behemoth.

"My friend owns this place,his should be inside,"Cyan replied as she guided Tomada into the building. The interior of the building was similar to a regular workshop,with work tables lined up parallel to each other in a neat manner and an entire row of cabinets that run the length of the building which stores the tools.

"So where's your friend?"Tomada asked,while he looked around his surroundings with curiosity.

"He should be here somewhere...,"Cyan replied,with a tint of uncertainty in her voice. "Nexus!you here buddy?"Cyan shouted,her voice bouncing off the walls of the workshop,creating an echo.

"Cyan!"A voice shouted out of blue,startling both of them. Cyan and Tomada turned to the direction where the voice came from and they saw a Blackhawk standing on top of one of the tables.

"Nexus!"Cyan shouted,as the Blackhawk,who Cyan identifies as Nexus came flying to them.

"Whose your friend?"Nexus questioned,gesturing to Tomada. "His Tomada,his here to help me,"Cyan replied,bearing a smile on her face as Nexus and Tomada exchanged Talons shake.

"Well,you got the whole place to yourself,I wish I could stay and here but I have things to do,"Nexus explained and with that,he took flight and flew out of his workshop,leaving Cyan and Tomada behind.

"Alright Cyan,"Tomada called out. "What are we making?"

Cyan shook her head and replied,"I have no idea."

(what should they make for Carla,leave you suggestions on the review and see you soon:)

Tomada belongs to Tomadahawk toTomadahawkaand Nexus belongs to Nexus The Assassin Macaw


End file.
